311 Nikki Heat
by KateB-fan
Summary: Como me gustó este episodio! Y bueno... pude rescatar esto de lo que podría haber pasado si todos juntos se hubiesen ido a festejar el compromiso de Ryan al Old Haunt! Espero que les guste!


**311 Nikki Heat**

Mientras sonreía mirando a Kevin y Jenny felices, casi en su mundo, Kate recordó a Natalie Rhodes… era increíble la cantidad de sentimientos mezclados que le había producido la visita de la actriz al precinto. Por un lado la admiraba, había visto parte de su trabajo, pero admiraba más que nada su glamour, algo que ella creía no tener demasiado, quizás por su profesión, quizás por la barrera de hierro que había construido para protegerse del dolor… quizás porque sus ingresos, a pesar de alcanzarle, no eran suficientes para soportar una vida de lujo…

Pero lo cierto era que además de admiración, Natalie le había producido muchos celos. La había inquietado desde el momento en que comenzó a imitarla… cuando se puso la peluca y la ropa que ella usaba, cuando quería repetir todo lo que ella decía… y cuando quiso llevarse a Castle a la cama…

"Gay" sonrió ella para si misma… si había algo que NUNCA se le hubiera cruzado a ella por la cabeza, era pensar que Castle era gay… pero Natalie tenía motivos para pensarlo, y eran que ningún otro hombre la había rechazado antes… pero Castle si lo había hecho… y aunque hubiera podido enrostrárselo, acostándose con ella que era la personificación de su Nikki Heat… no lo había hecho…

Castle era cosa seria para ella… seguía amándolo como el primer día, pero su relación había escalado hasta un punto en el que se sentían almas gemelas pero su amor era casi platónico… aunque ella sintiera, en algunos momentos, que quería dar rienda suelta a su pasión y arrancarle la ropa mientras besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo…

Y él sabía como mantenerla cerca… le había propuesto matrimonio, mirándola a los ojos, aunque hubiera sido todo una puesta para demostrar que sería aburrido hacerlo de esa forma… y cuando la había mirado, los dos se habían dado cuenta de que quizás ambos deseaban que eso ocurriera… algún día…

Reunirse en el Old Haunt era una costumbre cuando querían compartir algo… y a pesar de que Castle lo había comprado hacía muy poco, ya eran asiduos al lugar…

Organizaron un brindis… estaban todos presentes, incluidos el Capitán Montgomery y Lanie… que sonreía orgullosa y miraba de reojo a Esposito…

-Hey Castle… eres un hombre con facilidad de palabra… a ver si me ayudas en esto…- dijo Ryan y le sonrió levantando la copa.

-Es cierto… quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz por ustedes… la verdad es que Kevin dio muchas vueltas para encontrar la forma adecuada de proponértelo… y a pesar de que lo aconsejé para que las cosas fueran un poco mas… elaboradas, digamos…

-Kevin siguió mi consejo…- sonrió Kate y le guiñó el ojo a Ryan, que se ruborizó considerablemente.

-Quiero proponer un brindis… por el amor… por la felicidad de ustedes y de todos nosotros que la compartimos con ustedes…- dijo e hizo una pausa- y me gustaría que esto que ustedes sienten el uno por el otro no se nuble con malos momentos, celos… inseguridades…- dijo y miró a Kate con seriedad, casi dedicándole esta última palabra a ella- porque el amor, es más importante, y el que los mantendrá unidos a pesar de todo… felicidades…- dijo y chocaron las copas entre todos, sonriendo.

Charlaron unos instantes más y luego corrieron un poco las mesas y se pusieron a bailar. Castle, con su muy buen humor, fue uno de los que más se divirtió. Y Kate se quedó un poco relegada, intentando intercambiar algunas palabras con Lanie, que parecía en otra cosa…

Un rato más tarde, cuando comenzó a sonar una música más suave, quedaron pocas parejas, Kevin y Jenny, por supuesto… Esposito sacó a bailar a una Lanie tímida que se hizo desear un poco y el capitán comenzó a bailar con Kate, que sonreía con incomodidad.

-Capitán…- dijo bromeando Castle cuando se apareció entre ellos- sería mucho pedir que me permitiera bailar con mi musa? Han sido unos días complicados… y extrañé mucho a la verdadera Nikki Heat…- dijo y la miró a ella que sonrió.

-Sería un placer, Castle… los pies me están matando y no quería dejar a esta joven sin bailar…- dijo suspirando y entregándosela.

Castle la tomó de la cintura y tomó su mano, acercándose a ella un poco más de lo que ella hubiera querido.

-Pensé que lo que menos habías hecho estos días, era extrañarme…- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tengo que admitir que me equivoqué con Natalie- dijo pensativo- … la defenestré desde el principio e hizo un buen trabajo en la composición del personaje…

-Si… es cierto- reconoció Kate y sintió la mano de él empujándola desde la cintura, para atraerla a su cuerpo.

-Castle…- dijo ella y miró sus labios, se sentía demasiado expuesta ante él.

-Pero Kate Beckett hay una sola… - le dijo él y se inclinó sobre ella.

-Si…- dijo solamente ella entreabriendo sus labios, esperándolo con ansiedad.

-Por suerte…- agregó Castle y sonrió.

-Castle…- jadeó ella y él abandonó sus labios para focalizarse en sus ojos- realmente fantaseaste con ella?

-Hay una sola mujer con la que fantaseo y tú sabes quien es… solo… admiré lo rápido que una peluca y un atuendo la habían hecho parecerse a ti… si yo tuviera que elegir… te daría a ti el papel… porque tú eres Nikki Heat… cuando escribo, eres tú a la que me imagino…

-Ah…- dijo ella y se acercó un poco más a él.

-Kate…- respiró suavemente él, aspirando el aroma de su perfume- no me hagas esto…

-Qué?- dijo ella sobre sus labios, casi incapaz de alejarse.

-Si te beso no voy a poder parar… te pedí que no me lastimes…- le dijo mientras los presentes los observaban, codeándose y mirándose entre sorprendidos y sonrientes.

-Yo… yo no quiero lastimarte… pero tampoco puedo manejar esto que siento… - le dijo y rozó sus labios apenas con los de él y cuando él estaba a punto de dejarse llevar y devorarla con sus labios, escuchó el teléfono.

Kate se apartó como si algo la hubiese quemado. Él la miró intensamente mientras tomaba el teléfono de su bolsillo.

-Si… Gina…- dijo y Kate suspiró, mirando hacia abajo con impotencia, sin advertir que casi todos sus compañeros seguían su interacción en silencio- no… no tardaré… si… espérame despierta…- le dijo él y cortó.

Castle se guardó el celular en el bolsillo y trató de alcanzar a Kate que se había ido hacia la puerta de salida. La encontró subiendo la escalera y la tomó del brazo.

-Lo siento…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Si… yo también…- le dijo ella casi sin mirarlo- de verdad me cuesta darme cuenta de que tú y yo solo somos compañeros de trabajo… y que eso es lo mejor… si quieres te acerco… no querrás hacer esperar a Gina…

-No… estoy bien…- dijo él comprendiendo la distancia que ella ponía… sabía que era mejor para ambos.

-Ok… nos vemos mañana…- le dijo y siguió subiendo la escalera, sin mirar atrás.

Rick la miró un momento, hasta que desapareció de su vista, tenía que controlarse por su bien y el de ella. Evidentemente habían tomado caminos diferentes y aunque ella fuera la única que despertaba en él un caudal increíble de emociones, amor, ternura, pasión, rabia… debía tomar un poco de distancia y tratar de ser feliz…

Muy a su pesar, Castle entró otra vez en el Old Haunt y saludó a todos, le dejó instrucciones a Brian y tomó su abrigo, dirigiéndose a su casa, en busca de, al menos un poco de estabilidad en su vida…

Cuando entraba, sonrió amargamente dándose cuenta de que quizás tendría estabilidad, pero no felicidad…


End file.
